supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hinomaru (Supernannya/Pokemon AU)
Biography Hinomaru is one of Reicheru's Pokemon in the Supernannya/Pokemon AU, he was also Reicheru's first and starter Pokemon that was not received by a professor. He is the oldest out of nine brothers, which are Eevee's other evolutions, with Moon, an Umbreon being the second eldest. Personality *Hinomaru is known for being rather cruel and prideful, he was rather dangerous when battling and was very agile, he has the special ability to transform into a human, in his Pokemon form, he uses Pokemon sounds used by his own species to blend in and not to be caught, but is able to talk in human language. *He is also a bit of a glutton, as he once ate Youko's birthday cake and added a note that said "I ate your cake, it was tasty, LOL, Hinomaru" *He also seems to hate loud noises, as he hit Bubbles for squealing, but seems to like Celtic and folk music, and heavy metal music, which disturbs Miyamoto greatly *He possesses high intelligence and is often called a "Satanic Espeon", he also has the ability to speak over 70 languages, including Japanese, Korean, Chinese, Xhosa, Irish, Scottish Gaelic, Welsh and Vietnamese for example. *He also has traits similar to that of a cat, such as making Espeon noises when his neck is touched. *He also has a vulnerable side, where he was violently sick and cried after Grace was kidnapped by Bridget for Reicheru not spaying him due to the risks to his human forme. **In two fanfics, CEObjection and Posterboard, Dick Cox mentioned this, called him chicken, and imitated the noise of a duck. **He adored his daughter Grace, and sometimes took her to see brutal executions, and sometimes, old torture centres. **In fact, in CEObjection, Dick Cox did say to Hinomaru, "GIVE YOUR CHILD BACK TO THE ORGANIZATION OF PETA!" **In Posterboard, Brent said "Hinomaru, throw your child in the garbage." Appearance Hinomaru is an Espeon, which is a small cat-like Pokemon with a sun pendant around his neck, he has lilac fur, a red gem on his forehead, a forked tail, and whisker-like proportions on each sides of his face In his human form, he has lilac hair with darker tints at the tips, he has his gem on his forehead covered by hair, he wears an Imperial Japanese Army uniform, which fits his name as Hinomaru, he has his tail wrapped around his waist like a belt, underneath, he is slender, yet has a lean muscular build, he has a stitched mark on his upper abdomen near his pectoral. As an Eevee, he has brown fur and the same pendant he wore in his evolved form. In his Eevee's human form, he wears a military school uniform and has dark brown hair. Abilities Hinomaru is a Psychic-type Pokemon, because of this, he is capable of ESP, telekinesis, future reading, telepathy, and a very special ability to transform into a human, he uses a Japanese army soldier as a base, he is capable of using psychic powers in his human form, he has very good stamina. The disadvantages are he can get painful migraines if he uses too much psychic energy and it can cost a lot of energy, resulting in fatigue, hunger because his metabolism is a little faster when using his powers or fainting. Because of his abilities, he is hunted by bounty hunters who want to use his power to destroy the world. When he evolved into Espeon, his psychic abilities were in poor control and were uncontrollable, his symptoms were severe migranes that would cause him to vomit and he ended up killing at least ten people, He also developed high fevers as a result. He got expelled from his school for killing his bullies that threw his bento and stripped and humiliated him, then his psychic powers went out of control, killing Coin and Lizard instantly, then killing their leader King Nido soon after. Weaknesses He is vulnerable to Dark, Ghost, and Bug Pokémon. Another weakness is his metabolism, which is much faster when using psychic powers, his KTS make his metabolism at least four times faster, which caused Reicheru to use special food with alot more nutrients after a psychic binge. Quotes *LEARN HOW TO USE A F***ING SPELL-CHECK! *Jade! HE'S OPEN! *My psychic powers are sometime quite painful to use, If I use it while hungry, after it, it causes extremely violent hunger pains, and I sometimes get painful headaches from my powers, even telekinesis can be painful. *I was kicked out of school for killing my bullies after they ruined my lunch and stripped me infront of my classmates *My psychic powers should have killed me five days after evolving into Espeon. *I can see any location via ESP, wanna kick Dick Cox's a**? Trivia * His PokeBall has a Rising Sun-esque design, fitting his attire based of an Imperial Japanese Army uniform. * He is often turned down at some restaurants due to the no-Yokai Pokemon policy, another is due to the large bill that he or anyone with him has to pay because of his metabolism. * He once got his tail super-glued to Tetsuo's hand by Kirby's pranks, due to his tail being extremely sensitive to hold, it often made him scream in pain, which is seen in the fanfic Super Glue Prank. * He seems to have the same brain mixed with Anger from Inside Out because both characters can be ill-tempered, Flippy from Happy Tree Friends because of their warlike character and they both wear army uniforms, and Mr. Pickles from the TV series of the same name due to having similar abilities. * His human form in his Espeon form is a result of scanning for a human forme while watching Letters from Iwo Jima with his trainer, which became his perament human forme but with Espeon features such as forehead gem, tail and lilac hair, which is his fur colour in his Espeon forms, while his Eevee form's appearance was from a passing child on the streets he used to grow up in. * He often gets painful migraines from his psychic powers, which make him scream in pain, and it requires a lot of energy to use. * His favourite hobbies are watching WWII POW films, documentaries, and eating anything with Tamato berries. * Pokemon Day-Care workers dislike looking after him for bullying other Pokemon, denying food, and various other misbehaviours. * He was born with Kanetsuo Sydnrome, a lethal condition that causes Hinomaru's psychic glands in his brain to produce seven times more than usual, this is why Hinomaru's psychic abilities are more violent than average, this also explains his much larger appetite than the average Espeon. * He was said to have a high fever after evolving. Origin of name Japanese: His name, Hinomaru is dervied from Japan's flag, which is called Hinomaru, which means "Circle of the Sun" in Japanese Category:Males Category:Characters in Supernannya/Pokemon AU Category:Pokemon Category:Fanfic-Exclusive Characters